The present invention relates to a heating apparatus for use indoors, especially for use in a fireplace of a house. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heating apparatus which comprises a water container, a fireplace compartment for heating the water disposed within the water container, and a plurality of heat emitting members including a blowing system for circulating hot air from the fireplace through the water and to the heat emitting elements for heating the house while reducing many problems associated with fire danger.
Many types of heating apparatus used indoors are well known in the art. Usually, a fireplace located in the wall of a house is used as a source of heat in cold weather. However, it is very difficult to recover the heat from the fireplace when burning materials such as wood or kerosene. Furthermore, there always exists danger of fire and the mess produced by dust and ash generated from the fireplace. Thus, there are many problems associated with prior art fireplaces or indoor heating apparatus.